Wenn ein Priester Auto fährt
by Ashray1
Summary: Sanzo darf zur Abwechslung mal fahren... Was kann dabei schon schief gehen? Lest hier, und ihr erfahrt es. Leichte Spoiler auf das Ende von Manga Bd.9. Diese Geschichte erzählt, wie sie dann die nächste Stadt erreichen, nachdem sie wegfahren...


**Wenn ein Priester Auto fährt**

Saiyuki gehört mir und die Sonne geht im Westen auf! Wenn nicht gehört Saiyuki

immer noch Kazuya Minekura. (Verdammt, Sonne, geh im Westen auf!)

**Warnung!** Nie, nie und auf gar keinen Fall Sanzo als Vorbild nehmen. Schon gar nicht beim

Autofahren. Nicht das er sonst ein besseres Vorbild währe, aber SO fährt man auf

keinen Fall!

Am Ende von Band 9 fährt Sanzo zu Abwechslung den Jeep. Und das kann nicht

gut gehen. Warum? Weil ich das Schreiberlein bin und gerne Scherze mit den

Vieren mache...

* * *

Die turbulente Reise in die nächste Stadt...

* * *

"Sanzo, ich wusste gar nicht, das du einen Führerschein hast"

"Führerschein? Brauch ich nicht."

Hakkai starrte Sanzo erschrocken an. Das war doch hoffentlich nur ein Scherz!

Doch als der Priester Gas gab merkten sie leider, dass es kein Scherz war.

Der Jeep machte einen erschrockenen Satz rückwärts und alle wurden aus ihren Sitzen geworfen.

"Hoppla, aber jetzt..."

Und der Wagen sprang vorwärts bevor er losraste.

"Sanzo, soll nicht doch lieber wieder..."

"Ne, Hakkai, ich will auch mal. Vertrau mir, ich weiß schon, was ich tue."

Und damit schrammte er nur haarscharf an einem Felsen vorbei...

"Verdammt, lass Hakkai wieder fahren." schrie Gojo vom Rücksitz aus.

Sanzo drehte sich um und schlug mit seinem Fächer auf den Halbdämon ein:

"Willst du damit sagen, ich kann nicht fahren, Kakerlake?"

Der Wagen macht ein paar Hüpfer, als er neben der Straße fuhr, doch Sanzo schenkte dem keine Beachtung.

Goku schnappte sch den Fächer und der Priester schaute ihn dafür böse an.

"Wie wär's, ich haue Gojo für dich weiter, und du schaust dafür wieder auf die Straße."

Und er grinste bis über beide Ohren, als Sanzo nickte.

Erleichtert atmete Hakkai auf dem Beifahrersitz aus, als der Jeep wieder knapp an einem Felsen vorbeifuhr.

"Bitte, versuch wenigstens auf der Straße zu bleiben. Und es schadet sicher nicht, wenn du etwas weniger Gas gibst." versuchte Hakkai zu helfen.

"Schnauze, ich weiß was ich tue." wiederholte ihr neuer Fahrer und gab noch etwas Gas.

"Bist du eigentlich schon mal gefahren?"

"Ja, na sicher. Und jetzt halt die Klappe."

"Sanzo, du musst keinen neuen Streckenrekord aufstellen." protestierte Gojo.

Sanzo drehte sich zu Goku um und nickte ihm auffordernd zu.

Wrack Wrack

Das wollte Goku schon immer mal machen dürfen.

"Verdammt, Affe, du musst nicht auch noch brutal werden. Reicht doch wenn wir dafür den stinkenden Priester haben."

"Goku!"

"Okay, schon verstanden."

Wrack

Plötzlich machte der Wagen einen Schlenker und Sanzo fluchte:

"Verdammt, was müssen die blöden Bäume mitten im Weg rumstehen?"

"Ähmm, die stehen nicht im Weg, du fährst nur Querfeldein..."

"Hakkai, ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, halt die Schnauze. Und gib mir lieber ein Bier, ich hab Durst."

"Das ist keine gute Idee. Man soll nicht trinken und fahren!"

"Goku! Hakkai will auch mal."

"WAS? Aber ich kann doch nicht..."

Während Goku zögerte schnappte sich Sanzo wieder seinen Fächer und zog ihn seinem Beifahrer über, bevor er ihn wieder an Goku übergab und sich eine Dose Bier schnappte.

Das ganze natürlich ohne auch nur einmal nach vorne zu schauen...

Rumms

Das Schlagloch schüttelte alle kräftig durch und Hakuryu kippte beinahe um, als er über eine Bodenwelle fuhr.

"Seht ihr, alles kein Problem." rief Sanzo, als der Jeep wieder geradeaus fuhr, während er einen Schluck aus seiner Dose machte.

"Bitte Sanzo, lass Hakkai wieder fahren. Wir haben gerade erst diesen 'Gott-Typen überlebt, und ich will nicht jetzt draufgehen, nur weil du nicht Autofahren kannst."

"Was soll daran so schwer sein? Ich mach das schon, und jetzt genieß die Fahrt. Wir haben den Clown überlebt, also entspann dich. Da, trink was."

Und Sanzo gab je eine Dose an Gojo und Goku weiter.

Die starrten ihn nur an. Was ist den in den gefahren, fragten sich beide.

Der Priester schien ja direkt... Gute Laune... zu haben.

Etwas später hatten alle Gute Laune, und einige Dosen Bier intus.

Der Wagen schlingerte fröhlich im Zickzack über die Straße und durch die Wiese daneben.

Darin vier betrunkene Männer in zerrissenen Klamotten, die versuchten, irgendwas zu singen, aber jeder sang so falsch, dass keiner mehr wusste, was das eigentlich für ein Lied sein sollte.

"Hey Sanzo, ich will auch mal steuern, bitte, nur ganz kurz."

Goku lehnte sich zwischen den Sitzen durch und griff nach dem Lenkrad.

Zum Glück gab es keine anderen Autos um sie herum...

Das hätte ganz schön schief gehen können.

So fuhren sie nur von der Straße ab und genau auf einen Großen Felsen zu.

Im letzten Moment riss Sanzo das Steuer herum und schlitterte um die Ecke.

Mitten durch den Wald.

Die Äste schlugen ihnen ins Gesicht, während sie durch das Unterholz preschten.

Ungebremst, versteht sich.

"Sanzo, willst du nicht etwas langsamer fahren?"

Die Stimme der Vernunft sprach.

Auch bekannt als Hakkai, der sich Sorgen um seinen Drachen machte.

Und wurde prompt ignoriert.

"Lass mich nur machen. Vertrau mir."

Und er riss das Steuer herum das die Reifen nur so quietschten.

Irgendwann kam dann zu Hakkais Erleichterung eine Stadt in Sicht.

Aber ob es die war, in die sie eigentlich wollten wusste er nicht.

Ihre Landkarte war längst über Bord gegangen, nachdem Sanzo sie angesehen hatte, als wollte sie ihn beißen:

"Landkarte? Brauch ich nicht. Für uns gibt es eh nur eine Richtung. Geradeaus!"

Schwupp, und weg war sie, während der Priester weiter im Zickzack fuhr.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Gojo und Goku alle leeren Bierdosen (und es waren schon ziemlich viele) genommen und hatten sie an eine Schur gebunden, die sie hinterher rasseln ließen.

Es war ein Wunder, das sie nicht angegriffen wurden, denn sie waren verletzt, betrunken und ziemlich laut und auffällig.

Deshalb war Hakkai, der als einziger noch nüchtern war, obwohl er auch mitgetrunken hatte, froh als die ersten Häuser in Sicht kamen:

"Sanzo, du kannst jetzt bremsen."

"Und wo ist die Bremse?"

"Was? Das ist doch ein Scherz oder? Das solltest du doch wissen! Du hast doch gesagt, du bist schon gefahren!"

"Ja, klar, die ganze Zeit schon, hier, neben dir! Schon vergessen? Dann solltest du weniger trinken. Du hast wohl genug für heute!"

Er nahm Hakkai die Dose aus der Hand und trank sie selber aus, bevor er sie achtlos hinter sich wegwarf.

"Hey, spinnst du, stinkender Priester? Was soll der Scheiß?"

Damit warf Gojo die Dose, die er an den Kopf bekommen hatte, wieder nach vorne.

"Vorsicht, die Wand!"

Ohne es zu merken, waren sie auch schon in der Stadt und hielten genau auf ein Haus zu, während Sanzo und Gojo sich die Dose gegenseitig an den Kopf warfen.

Goku lehnte sich mit einem Grinsen wieder nach vorne und drehte wie wild am Lenkrad.

Der Jeep drehte sich mit quietschenden Reifen wild um die eigene Achse und alle wurden zu Seite geworfen.

Es war eigentlich ein Wunder, das niemand hinausgeschleudert wurde.

Am Ende blieb der Wagen aber doch irgendwie stehen, nachdem der sich über den Gehsteigrand gedreht und mit den Hinterreifen einen Baum gestreift hatte.

"Ich glaube, wir haben sämtliche Geschwindigkeitsrekorde gebrochen." meinte Gojo, als er ausstieg.

"Ja, und einige Verkehrsregeln auch." murmelte Hakkai mit weichen Knien.

"Wow, das war cool, können wir das noch mal machen?" jubelte Goku begeistert, " das war besser als Achterbahn fahren."

"Guten Tag, ich würde gerne ihren Führerschein sehen." sagte ein Polizist hinter ihnen, der ihre Ankunft gesehen hatte.

Nicht, dass sie sonderlich unauffällig waren.

4 verletzte betrunkene Männer, die in einem schlingernden Jeep rasen...

Das hatte ihm gar nicht gefallen.

Sanzo drehte sich schwankend um und musterte den Mann genau:

"Du weißt wohl nicht, wer vor dir steht! Ich bin Genjo Sanzo, der 31. Wächter der Maten-Sutra! Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Westen, weil..." zögernd drehte er sich zu den anderen um:

"Was wollen wir noch mal im Westen?" verwirrt kratzte er sich am Kopf.

"Frauen?" Gojo war keine Hilfe.

"Essen?" _Das_ kam natürlich von Goku.

Hakkai beachtete die anderen erstmal nicht, sondern kümmerte sich um sein armes Haustier. Der Jeep verwandelte sich inzwischen zurück in seine Drachenform und landete zitternd und erschöpft auf Hakkais Schulter, wo er beruhigend getätschelt wurde.

"Nein, ich glaub, das war was anderes..."

"Den Führerschein! Erinnerte ihn der Polizist ungeduldig.

"Nein, das war es auch nicht, aber wenn ich einen hab, kriegen sie ihn, Herr Schaffner."

Und Sanzo grinste den Uniformierten frech an!

(Sie hatten alle ziemlich viel getrunken auf der Fahrt)

Das war wohl der Alkohol, zusammen mit dem schlechten Einfluss von Gojo und Goku...

Die standen hinter ihm und lachten, dass ihnen fast die Tränen kamen.

Der Polizist merkte, dass eine Alkoholkontrolle überflüssig war, die Fahne war nicht zu überreichen, und so wie die sich benahmen...

"Ihr kommt mit, wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer und Fahren ohne Führerschein."

"Und in welchem Auto soll das gewesen sein? Ich sehe hier keines, sie etwa?"

Doch in der Zwischenzeit hatte Sanzo beschlossen, das Problem anders zu lösen...

"Los, zisch ab, oder ich kill dich!" und er hielt ihm die Waffe unter die Nase.

"Ach, und was haben wir da?" er ließ sich nicht beeindrucken und nahm Sanzo die Waffe einfach ab. Er nahm die Kugel raus sah Sanzo wieder an, der verwirrt auf seine leere Hand starrte.

"Ich hoffe, sie haben einen Waffenschein, den sie mir zeigen können?"

"Heeeeey, Saaanzoooo! Ich hab Hunger, gehn wir was essen!"

"Schnauze, Affe, ich bin beschäftigt!"  
"Aber ich verhungere gleich! Können wir nicht später weiterspielen, wenn wir was gegessen haben. Mir dreht sich schon alles."

"Das liegt nur daran, dass du nichts verträgst, Zwergaffe. Du denkst doch immer nur ans futtern."

"Schnauze, Wasserratten, mit dir red ich gar nicht!"

"Ihr Zwei solltet euch nicht schlagen, ihr seid sowieso schon genug verletzt" ging Hakkai dazwischen.

Und der Polizist lief langsam rot an: Wie kamen die 4 eigentlich dazu, ihn hier einfach zu ignorieren!

"Ich will endlich den Waffenschein sehen!"

"Dann sag mir erstmal, was das sein soll, verdammt! Bin ich Hellseher, oder was?" schrie Sanzo zurück.

"Das ist eine Karte wo draufsteht, das du deine Waffe haben darfst, du Spaßvogel!"

"Wieso sollte ich eine Erlaubnis brauchen, ich bin Genjo Sanzo! Wenn ich was will, dann mach ich's, da frag ich nicht erst ob ich darf!"

Verwirrt lehnte sich der betrunkene Priester gegen die Wand hinter ihm, während Gojo und Goku zu seinen Füssen am Boden saßen und ihre Taschen durchwühlten.

"Ich hab hier 'ne Karte! Ist zwar nicht von dieser Gegend..."

Und Gojo hielt den netten (und inzwischen ziemlich genervten) Polizisten eine ziemlich zerfledderte Landkarte entgegen.

Der sah sie an, dann zu Gojo, und wusste nicht, ob das sein Ernst war oder nicht.

"Und was ist mit der Karte?" fragte Goku und wedelte mit einer Speisekarte vor seinen Augen herum.

"Seid ihr eigentlich bescheuert? Ihr kommt alle mit!"

"Warum? Da hast du doch zwei Karten, such dir eine aus."

"Das geht nicht, wir müssen noch eine Bleibe für die Nacht finden, wenn sie und also entschuldigen würden..."

Hakkai war höflich wie immer, aber der Polizist hatte inzwischen die Nase voll von diesen aufmüpfigen Fremden.

Er schnappte Goku beim Kragen und Sanzo am Arm und versuchte sie mit sich zu ziehen:

"Ihr werdet die Nacht in der Ausnüchterungszelle verbringen, sonst nirgends. Das ist ja wohl klar!"

"Gibt's dort auch was zu Essen?"

"Ähhh, ja, selbstverständlich." Etwas irritiert blieb der Polizist stehen und sah Goku an.

Was sollte diese blöde Frage denn.

Hakkai schloss auf zu den Dreien und Fragte:

"Werden wir dort auch verarztet?"

"Ja, klar..."

"Gut, dann weck uns kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, wir wollen früh los."

Und damit marschierten die Vier brav und friedlich zu den Ausnüchterungszellen.

Zum Glück mussten sie nicht weit gehen, denn die Wand, die sie gebremst hatte, gehörte zur Polizeistation.

Denn 'marschieren' war zuviel gesagt, 'schwanken und stolpern' traf es eher.

Und 'brav und friedlich' waren Goku und Gojo auch nicht wirklich, nachdem sie sich ein paar Mal gegenseitig angerempelt hatten.

Sie fingen an, sich gegenseitig zu beschimpfen und fielen eine Treppe hinunter.

Was ihnen aber nicht ausmachte. Sie waren schlimmeres gewohnt, und der Alkohol dazu...

Nachdem alle verarztet waren und Gojo und Goku alles gefuttert hatten was die Küche hergab, machten es sich alle in ihren Zellen gemütlich.

"Ach ja, wenn mich jemand vor morgen früh weckt, gibt es Tote!"

"Ja, dir auch schöne Träume, Sanzo..."

* * *

A/N: Und deshalb darf Sanzo auch nicht mehr Auto fahren...

( Was vermutlich auch besser ist, sonst ist die Reise früher als erwartet zu Ende)


End file.
